


Skin Deep

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, met as friends, plastic surgery, ugly!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: “Tom, you look fine the way you are, why do you need to change your appearance?” Hermione asked standing in front of him, arms crossed. “Okay yes, your father is handsome, but looks aren’t everything.”“No, they aren’t everything Hermione, but women, they prefer  handsome men.”Pushing her hair behind her ear, Hermione shrugged, “I think you are already handsome.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t understand Hermione.” Tom said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He was 18 now, he could make this decision. He had been saving up for it for what seemed like his entire life; irregardless that his father offered to pay for it. 

“Tom, you look fine the way you are, why do you need to change your appearance?” Hermione asked standing in front of him, arms crossed. “Okay yes, your father is handsome, but looks aren’t everything.” 

“No, they aren’t everything Hermione, but women, they prefer handsome men.” 

Pushing her hair behind her ear, Hermione shrugged, “I think you are already handsome.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tom sighed “You are only saying that because you are my best friend. I’m doing this Hermione. I don’t want to continue to be like my mother, ugly and unwanted.” 

“You aren’t unwanted Tom; I like you just the way you are” Tom said nothing, watching her quietly. Finally, she wrapped her hands around her waist and sighed softly “ok, I’ll be there for you... you know I will” she whispered.   
___   
The day of the surgery had been set; the knot in her stomach tightening more as the date got closer. 

She hated this idea that he needed to change himself, and what was worse he wouldn’t even tell her the real reason behind this decision. 

No, the real reason was for a girl! He was in love with a girl and didn’t think she could care about him back as he currently was. Abraxas had explained to her, Tom was in love, and she felt her heart break as the information sunk in. 

She had been his friend since they were children, had loved him for nearly as long, but in the end, he didn’t see her as anything more than that, a friend, a supporter, but not as a woman to love. 

The night before the surgery she couldn’t sleep wondering who it was. Who would be shallow enough not to see past Tom’s looks? To see the man beneath? Why would he, level-headed Tom, desire a woman who required this type of change for his love?

She compiled a list of all the girls they were close enough to, unable to think who it could possibly be. Maybe Lavender Brown... 

The day of the surgery she gave him as warm a smile as possible, telling him it would go well, she would be waiting the whole time. 

He nodded back, giving her hand a squeeze leaving her with a softly spoken “Thank you”, her heart aching as they took him back to prep.   
She sat in the waiting room for hours, hours where her mind wandered over all the possibilities Tom would have now that he was undergoing this surgery. 

Would he still speak to me, spend time with me, once he was with his dream girl? Would he just rather forget, plain ole me?   
Hermione wasn’t stupid. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest girl, but before this she had never let that bother her. Now however, now Tom would be able to get any woman he wanted, why would he want her?

She went to the bathroom and cried, unable to help it, her heart aching, knowing it was just a matter of time. 

She was able to calm her inner heart ache enough to visit with Tom once he was finished with her surgery, his face wrapped in bandages. The doctors said it would be a few weeks recovery, but the surgery was successful. 

Tom had never seemed happier, some genuine warmth leaked through her heartbreak to see him so happy. 

The weeks flew by with Hermione spending every moment she could with Tom, knowing it would all end too soon. 

Per his request, she accompanied him to his final checkup, holding tight to his hand as the doctors unwrapped his face, showing him his features. 

If Hermione was honest, she would say he was more attractive than even his father. Tom smiled brightly, looking at Hermione who smiled back, though it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“No one could turn me down now” he said softly to himself, but she heard it. She said nothing. 

Slowly, she withdrew from him after that, letting him be with his newfound confidence and better looks, trying not to hear the gossip but still catching snippets of girls at school loving his new looks, fan-girling over him now. 

She closed her locker with a bit more force than was called for, as he was surrounded by another group of giggling, flirting girls. Startled when Abraxas leaned against the locker next to hers, quietly saying, “He hasn’t asked her yet you know. You still have time to tell him.” 

Hermione scoffed, looking at the girls, at how Tom smiled, basking in the attention “I couldn’t compete with that. He did this for a girl Brax. I loved him as he was, and I didn’t hide it. He didn’t need me to say it out loud, I showed it every day, ever since we were children. I wasn’t good enough.” softly she continued,“To him, I’m as ugly as his mother.” She tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her, trying not to cry, to keep herself together, “I wasn’t good enough” she whispered.  
Abraxas frowned “Hermione...” he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off, forcing some steel into her spine, wishing she actually felt this confidence. 

“It doesn’t matter. In a few weeks we will be graduating, I will move away from this place, and he will soon forget me. Going on to have a wonderful life.” She said, “I have to go.” She brushed past him, unable to help it as she overheard one of the girls ask him out. 

She didn’t stick around to hear the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

There had only been three weeks left before graduation, and Hermione forced herself to concentrate on that. Originally, she and Tom were going to go to the same school, but she wasn’t sure that was an option now. She stared blankly at the acceptance letters from several schools. 

They had applied to the same ones, had promised that they would pick whichever school they both got into. 

Friends until the end. However, that had been her idea. She questioned a lot of things now, remembering how it had been she who always insisted they do things together, he never initiated anything with her, even the beginning of their friendship. 

Had he only been her friend because he thought he couldn’t do any better? Every thought sent her into further depression, every day she felt worse. If only he had never had that surgery.   
She shook her head as she stood outside his manor, her acceptance letters in hand, her stomach-turning. This would be the first time she would spend time with him since he had healed, the first time they would be alone again. She knocked on the door. 

It wasn’t Tom that answered, but his father. He looked down at her, with a frown “Yes Hermione?” 

She felt her heart drop, “I... I was hoping Tom was around?” she asked softly. Mr. Riddle said nothing for a minute as if debating on what to say, “He’s at the Diner” he finally said.   
Hermione thanked him and went towards the diner in town. It would be a good place to talk about schools... 

It was just a ten-minute walk, but she never made it to the diner, hearing his voice. She smiled and started to walk quickly towards the sound, slowing only when she heard the giggle.   
Then she stopped in her tracks, seeing them now as they walked closer. 

There he was, her beautiful best friend, Tom Riddle, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of one Cho Chang. She stared; the sight burned into her brain, Cho grinning up at him with lovesick eyes, as he whispered something into her ear that made the girl giggle again. 

She felt sick. He had never touched her like that, never made her feel like that. They stopped when he caught sight of her. Neither of them said anything. It was Cho that greeted her, smiling.   
“Hermione! How are you?” she asked. Cho was kind, it wasn’t her fault. “I’m good. I’m just heading to the diner,” she said softly, eyes on Cho and carefully holding her acceptance letters close to her chest as if to protect them from his sight. It didn’t. 

“You got your acceptance letters?” She started, eyes darting to his arms as Tom asked the question, his eyes on them as he removed his arms from Cho and walked towards her “Let me see.”   
She looked at him as he got close “Maybe later, I, I don’t want to spoil your date,” she whispered so only he could hear. “You don’t have to act anymore Tom. You are beautiful now. You don’t need me. I’ve realized that it was always my idea. You only went along with our friendship because you thought you were ugly, not worth anything else.” She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to stop the tears that she knew were coming. 

“Hermione...” Tom started but she cut him off with a jerk of her head, straightening her shoulders. “Just forget it, Tom. I loved you as you were, but it’s obvious you never truly saw me. Enjoy your date” she said. Brushing past him. 

“Hermione are you alright?” Cho asked as she started past, she stopped her “If you want me to—” 

“No Cho, you enjoy your date. I’m fine.” She said softly, “I’m fine.” she repeated, ignoring Tom calling her name. She couldn’t face him again. 

The next three weeks flew by, Hermione choosing her school and preparing her acceptance letter. She had gotten a full ride, so at least that was taken care of. 

She avoided Tom, as much as she could, though she still saw him everywhere. Every day hurt more and more. She knew she was depressed, lonely, never thinking her best friend would just be gone.   
Abraxas had started to get concerned. Though he was equally popular with the ladies, he was the one spending the most time with her now. 

He kept trying to reassure her, telling her Tom would come to his senses, he was new to the attention, he would realize who mattered soon. Hermione would just stay quiet, hearing but never quite believing his words and reassurances. 

However, Prom was two days away, and as expected no one had asked her. The rumor was Tom had yet to ask anyone, but Hermione was certain he would soon. She suspected he was trying to figure out who would look best on his arm since he could pick anyone. 

Abraxas stood next to her as she rummaged through her locker, clearing out things she wouldn’t need anymore. 

“Has anyone asked you to the prom yet?” he asked “No, and I don’t expect them to, especially since, I’m not going” she whispered, “I couldn’t bear seeing him with whoever his girl of the week is.”   
Abraxas frowned, “Hermione, it’s prom, you need to go, you deserve to go, you won’t get another.” Hermione shut her locker, turning to look at him. 

“Why Brax? Why do I have to go? To see him dancing, flirting, and touching another girl? To be reminded that I was never an option for him? Am I to go alone and look decently pretty only for no one to ask me to dance?” she felt hot tears falling down her face, but she didn’t care, the halls were seemingly abandoned. 

“Hermione...” she heard his voice crack as if he was trying to control his own sadness for her. 

“I can’t do this anymore Abraxas. Don’t you understand?” she whimpered like a wounded animal, trying and failing to erase evidence of her streaming tears, “I love him so much, and to realize in the end,” she choked on her own tears “in the end I was nothing to him.” 

She felt Abraxas pull her into his arms, and she pressed her face into his chest and cried, unable to help it. “Make the pain stop, Brax. Make it stop!” She pleaded as he held her tighter, stroking her hair gently. “I wish I could love. I wish I could.” He tilted her head up, wiping away her tears, “Come to prom with me. Be my date.” She attempted to step back, but failed, drying her eyes instead, 

“Don’t ask me out of pity”.  
Abraxas smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and continuing earnestly “I’m not. I always thought you were beautiful, always wanted to ask you out, but you and Tom... everyone here thought you were a couple, including me” he said softly. “I know I’m not him, I’m not what you wanted, but I can make you happy. You won’t even notice him. I’ll make sure of it, promise.” 

Hermione frowned, shaking her head at him “You never wanted to ask me out.” she snorted glad her crying had stopped at least. “You are kind to pretend so, but we both know you can do better.”   
Abraxas cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, “You are the full package Hermione, don’t you know that? Beautiful, smart, witty, kind. Tom might not see your worth, but I do.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. 

It took Hermione a few frozen moments to realize he was actually kissing her, she pulled back “Brax...” 

“I know Hermione, I know how you feel, but give me a chance to mend your broken heart?” he whispered. 

She searched his eyes, seeing his sincerity, hoping what she saw was real. Finally, she nodded, “ok”, letting him draw her into another kiss, this time tentatively kissing him back.   
Neither of them noticed the pair of pained, blue eyes watching them a short distance away.


	3. Chapter 3

He paced. He couldn’t believe it. Abraxas and Hermione? He knew Abraxas, like him, was pining after a girl for years, but he never knew who it was, never tried to guess who it could be. 

Shaking his head, he should have known. Watching them kiss was almost too much; it was infuriating. How dare he do this - knowing what he knew. How dare he make a move on his witch, the reason he got the surgery done, the surgery Abraxas encouraged to improve his chances of winning her over! How naive was he to think Abraxas was helping him win Hermione over, heeding every piece of advice Abraxas gave. 

He thought Abraxas’s advice made sense. Someone as exceptional as Hermione should be treated by someone knowledgeable and confident. She deserved that much, but instead, he had hurt her. And while he had hoped he wouldn’t be too late to apologize and be her shoulder to lean on once more, he saw her, them, whispering close together. He saw his arms go around her and him comforting her when it should always have been Tom. 

Instead, it is Abraxas stroking her hair, kissing her, asking her to prom. Tom had waited for the no from Hermione, needed to hear it, but it never came. Instead, she nodded, missing the look of sadness cross her face, and Abraxas kissed her. Again. 

So instead he stormed off, shaking his head at how wrong this was, unable to watch them any longer. He changed his looks for her, and instead, she chooses Abraxas over him? 

He had to find a way to fix things; a way to get her to forgive him, to expose Abraxas for what he was; and to tell Hermione how he's always felt. 

He had two days to do it. But he was determined. 

He couldn’t lose her. Not now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione never consideredAbraxas in the way that he currently wanted her to, her mind consumed by Tom, being his best friend, loving him. 

She hadn’t really seen the wonderful man before her. And what a wonderful man he was turning out to be. 

The two days preceding prom were spent in a whirlwind of him, spending every moment together seemingly making up for the lost time. They hadn’t kissed since she had accepted his prom request, but it was Abraxas that suggested they wait, “Not until you feel you are truly over Tom”.. 

She didn’t have the heart to tell him she might never be over Tom, so she had agreed. 

If they were dating Hermione would say he was the most doting boyfriend in the world. They talked about everything and anything, constantly letting her go off on her infamous tangents and he insisted they go to get her prom dress together. 

She had been unsure about it, reluctantly allowing him to take her to a shop where she wanted to wince at the prices, prices she could not typically afford. Abraxas merely pulled her alongside, “Hermione, the only thing you have to worry about is finding the right dress.”. 

She had objected, naturally, but he was just as stubborn as she was, “I will happily make sure you try on only the most expensive dresses if you keep complaining, love.”. 

He won that battle. 

Now, staring at her reflection in the mirror, she didn’t look like the Hermione Granger she knew, the Hermione Granger everyone else knew, the know-it-all, bossy, bookworm. 

She, well, she looked like a woman, a sophisticated one. One that she felt deserved to be by the side of a man like Abraxas Malfoy, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, a deeper part of her mind added. Her face was painted naturally with a light gloss to her lips and her hair falling in luxurious, shiny curls. For once in her life, she felt beautiful. She could understand how Tom felt in that moment, being overcome by his own beauty and she wondered if it had been her who had decided to get surgery if she would have abandoned him.

Giving herself one final look, she wasn’t sure.

Abraxas arrived at her house at 7 pm, looking extremely handsome in his tux with a slick green tie that matched her dress perfectly. When she walked into the living room, he stared at her in amazement, “You are an image” he whispered when she came over to him. She smiled easily, believing him when he said it. 

“Thank you, you look very handsome yourself.” Hermione murmured. After many pictures from her parents, Abraxas led her to his car opening the door to let her in.

It didn’t take long to get to the school; they could have walked but it would have been painstaking in these heels and it would have taken away from some of the glamour of the event. 

Abraxas parked and turned to her, his blue eyes shining with concern “You are sure you are up for this, right? I know I’ve pushed you into this, but if you rather” quickly cutting him off, “There is no one else I would rather be here with tonight” she replied squeezing his hand, “Let’s go have a magical night, Brax.”

Abraxas smiled and surprised her with a short, soft kiss before getting out and escorting her inside.  
__

Tom stood off in the corner as he watched the couples dance. Although he had quite a few girls ask him to prom, he ultimately knew he had to turn them all down and focus on just observing. 

Hermione hadn’t answered his calls or texts, always going off into the void of rejection. He hated it, hated the distance between them, hated the silence, and the fact that he had to blindly pick a school hoping it was the one she had picked as well. 

This wasn’t right. It wasn’t how their life was supposed to be. He was now supposed to be handsome enough to be with her, the perfect package. It may have seemed as if he had gotten lost in his own beauty, but it had been Abraxas who encouraged him to go on practice dates, logically explaining since he had never dated previously, Hermione deserved the best experience he could offer. He had trusted Malfoy explicitly and had ended up tricked and alone instead. Stealing Hermione away and out of his grasp as Abraxas swooped in to ‘save’ her. However, Abraxas did not know Hermione like he did,, once he explained he was certain she would understand, she would see that Tom had only ever loved her. 

He was roused from his internal thoughts by escalated whispering coming from the entrance of the gym and frowned, wondering the cause until he saw for himself. 

What else but Abraxas Malfoy and his date. His Hermione Granger. Expect it wasn’t quite his Hermione, the boo worm, his best friend with wild hair. This Hermione was breathtaking, wearing an emerald green gown with silver embellishes, Her hair in elegant, silken curls falling down her back. 

It felt strange seeing her like that, so beautiful, almost, dare he think it, unattainable, especially on the arm of Abraxas Malfoy.

He watched from his corner as Abraxas effortlessly led her to the dance floor, taking her into his arms. 

Tom clenched his fists. That should be him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom continued watching Hermione in silence, observing her, observing them for what felt like a lifetime, but he was certain was only an hour.

He was furious that she could look so happy in the arms of a man who tricked him into this very situation.

These past few days Tom had been forced to look back and remember the many times since their youth Abraxas insisted he needed to have plastic surgery? How no girl, especially sweet, beautiful Hermione, would want him. When he had defended his knowledge of Hermione, how she wouldn’t care about his looks but rather about him, his friendship, and who he was as a person, Abraxas had challenged him. .

He had dared him to prove it by asking her on a date, a date she agreed to innocently assuming it was just another date out as best friends. With proof due to the lack of change in their relationship, Abraxas had confirmed he was friend zoned because of the way he looked,that a serious physical change was the missing link before she would be romantically interested in him.

When Hermione had insisted he was more than fine the way he was, he had wanted to believe her, when she said she liked him as he was, wanted to ask her then, to be his, to forget it all, but Abraxas’s words rang higher in his mind. She would smile softly at him and perhaps give him the talk, the sting of rejection as she walked away.

Abraxas, with his elegant features and experience with girls said their affections could only run so deep. Skin deep. He wanted to believe Hermione was different, but he couldn’t risk their past and their future, if she was not. Abraxas’ words ran true regardless of their friendship, Tom stood his best chance if he looked handsome, and Hermione deserved that.

He was delirious with happiness when she had spent everyday with him during his recovery, holding hands, sitting closer together, and his heart soared when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He felt as if they were much closer physically than ever. Where before it was strictly friendly laughs and meaningful exchanges of knowledge, now their time was spent with softer touches and comfort, unknowing that Hermione was trying to preserve every moment as if it was their last. He would have kissed her then, held her close and told her everything, but he was still completely bandaged and knew he could wait a little while longer. .

When his reveal showed him the face of a beautiful man, his eyes had drifted to Hermione whispering he could have anyone he wanted now. He should have done it then. Kissed her and promised her the world as long as she was by his side. But his loyal friend Abraxas had urged him to wait, that he had to learn to use his good looks, that Hermione deserved an experienced man, not just handsome. So he had waited, he had waited and it had all been a sham. Abraxas had instead used his own insecurities, his own hesitations to lose Hermione against him, allowing Tom’s own actions to push her away when the only thing he wanted was her closer.

While he started to take Abraxas’s advice, Hermione had stopped coming around. Everytime he attempted to corner her and talk at school, he was suddenly overwhelmed with girls that had never previously given him the time of day. As he rejected each of their proposed outings he would eye Hermione, begging her to look up, begging her to see him. When that had not worked, Abraxas had suggested he take out Cho, but Tom had made it clear he wasn’t interested, had told her he had been in love with Hermione for years. Cho had been kind, happy to enjoy the practice date, knowing it would never be more. .

That was when his calls started to go unanswered, his texts sent into a bottomless pit of despair and rejection. She had looked ready to run, ready to be as far away from him that night as possible when she had seen him with Cho. He had tried to find her, tried to explain after taking Cho home and apologizing for ending their night so quickly. He knew her parents would not take kindly to his sudden reappearance so did not risk approaching her home.

All he kept hearing was her telling him she was going to ruin his date. All he kept feeling was the heavy weight in his gut.

He had thought, had hoped, she was just busy at first, but now, now he knew the truth.

Tom waited patiently, in the shadows where no one would notice him, waiting for his opening, for Abraxas to leave her side, knowing he would have to act swiftly.

He saw Abraxas escorting her to a table and going to get them both drinks.

Tom didn’t waste time, crossing the room in long strides before he stood before her.

“You look beautiful.” he said softly, watching as she looked up at him, sadness in her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

“Thank you, I feel ridiculous to be honest,” she said, trailing her left hand up her right arm, “not like myself.” She glanced back to where Abraxas stood collecting their drinks, blissfully unaware of Tom infront of her.

“Hermione, will you please honor me with a dance?”

“What about your date?” she asked, and he swore he heard bitterness.

“I didn’t bring a date. The girl I wanted, the only date I would have accepted, agreed to go with someone else.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said softly, “it hurts when someone you love has eyes for someone else.”

Tom reached down gently taking her hand, “Please ‘mione, just one dance, for old times sake.” he asked softly, knowing Abraxas would not want to cause a scene and interrupt if they were dancing together. The man had been diligent about keeping Hermione on the dance floor thus far, not giving Tom the chance to get close.

Hermione felt her hand tingle at his touch, hoping he would not see her shiver and finally nodded, standing up, “One dance Tommy” she replied as she let him guide her to the dancing crowd, just as the song turned slow and romantic. She hesitated, but he gently pulled her into his arms, glad for once he was stronger than her. She didn’t protest after a beat, wrapping her arms carefully around his neck as he led her in a soft sway. He held her close, nuzzling his nose in her hair, hearing her breathing becoming shallow.

“Hermione it has always been you..” he whispered into her ear, feeling the moment she heard him, knowing he would have to get it all out quickly. “I should have listened when you said that you would like me no matter what, that the girl of my dreams would never need surgery to want me.”

She stiffened in his arms, pulling back slightly, forcing him to look into her eyes. “Tom...” she breathed, confusion and disbelief evident in her response.

“I’ve tried to tell you a million times, I’ve sent you so many texts, so many calls...”

“Tom what are you talking about? I never received anything.” Stepping back she wrapped her arms around herself, head shaking, her confusion turning to anger. However, he knew her, knew that facts were louder than words as he quickly pulled out his phone showing her all the outbound calls, all the texts.

She stared at them in confusion, and he watched her body sag as she read each and every one of them, scrolling back and forth as if that would help her understand until she finally glanced up, “I never got them” she whispered quickly wiping away tear that had fallen free.

“I know” he said nodding once, having already figured this out as well. “Please, let me see your phone.” Thankful she handed it over without hesitation, feeling his anger ebb just a bit, he clicked on his name showing her that he had been blocked. He gave her a sad smile as he unblocked himself and watched her phone immediately go nuts, message after message pouring in.

She stared down at the phone in her hands clearing her throat as she said, “I didn’t block you.”

“I know. Abraxas did.”

“What?” Hermione looked up at him, confused, “Why would he do that?” And he watched as her mind replayed Abraxas’s words about her being unattainable with Tom always by her side. She cast a look in the direction of Abraxas, who was now sitting at the table he had left her at, his eyes on the two of them.

“Because he loves you, just like I do. Hermione, I am so sorry. He, my best male friend, had been telling me for years that you wouldn’t want someone as ugly as me. That you could never see me as more than a friend. And When I finally gathered to courage to prove him wrong and asked you out and we went to the movies and dinner,you acted as if it was just two friends going out. I should have made it clearer then... I should have told you a million times over, but my own insecurity,” he cleared his throat, this was it, “Hermione you are so beautiful, not just today, but every day, inside and out. Your beauty runs deep, deeper than your skin and good looks, deep to your soul.” He gently grabbed a hold of her hands and when he felt no resistance pulled her back into his arms, breathing deeply once again. “I had the surgery for you, so you wouldn’t be embarrassed, so you had me at my best, because that is what you have always deserved. The ‘date’ with Cho you saw was a practice first date, a real date with a ‘friend’, seeing as I botched up the first one with you. Cho understood that, knew that nothing more could ever come from it. I am sure she can corroborate if you wanted to ask her yourself.”

Hermione shook her head as she permitted herself to sag into his embrace, her mind filling in these new bits of information, remembering how Abraxas would be there, knowing exactly what to say to confirm her misperception, increasing her sadness, driving her away from Tom.

She found herself clinging to him, Tom pulling her in tighter, as if they could become one, as they always should have been. All these weeks of misery, of feeling pain she never thought she could escape, crying her heart out, she felt all other noise fade away..“You never had to do any of that Tommy. All you ever had to say was that you loved me. I have loved you for years,been in love with you for years. Abraxas convinced me that I was the one who had false hope, that I controlled you too much, that you could never be with someone like that, that you couldn’t want me. I would run through all the times I felt as if I initiated picking out schools together. He allowed me to believe it was only ever me who insisted we always be together, that it was only me seeking you out. That you were pitying me and acquiescing to my friendship to humor me, that you felt that you could not do any better. He said that was the defining factor for the surgery, so you wouldn’t have to settle. He made me think that of you only to turn around and tell me all the right things I wanted to hear, but never from him. .”

Shaking his head Tom whispered softly, “You are the only girl I have ever wanted. Every moment, every memory, every conversation was entirely reciprocated. There was never a doubt that it would be you and me forever.” He tilted her chin up, pressing his forehead against hers, “Hermione, I love you. Will you be with me, romantically?”

She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall and allowing herself to feel the weight of these memories melt away, feeling his hand wiping away her tears and their sorrow. “Yes.” She murmured softly, “Of course. I love you too. I always have.” He kissed her then, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She hoped this wasn’t all a dream, but then the sound slowly seeped back in.

When they parted they heard people cheering; Cho came softly patting Tom on the back and giving Hermione a hug.

It was strange, the way people had seemed to be watching them, waiting for them to finally get together.

She looked towards Abraxas, who was glaring, angry he had lost. She felt bad that he felt putting them, her and Tom, through this pain was necessary simply to date her. .  
Tom pulled her closer to him, his eyes also on Abraxas, “Please tell me you didn’t choose a school with him.”

Hermione blushed softly as she glanced back up at him, “I did. Not on paper though, I haven’t sent out any acceptance or rejection letters yet. I think a part of me knew to wait.””

Tom nodded as he kissed her forehead, “Thank goodness. How about after this we grab your letters and go back to mine to compare schools.” He whispered, “I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.”

Hermione nodded softly leaning up to kiss him again “You will never have to be,” she whispered to him.

Tom's smile was radiant at her words; his heart was full. That was all he had ever wanted, a love with Hermione that was more than Skin Deep.


End file.
